A Good Morning
by Roku-Namikaze
Summary: Naruto is sleeping in for the umpteenth. Kushina, tired of yelling at him to wake up, sneaks into his room to throw him out the window and into the cold winter weather only to do something else entirely. LEMON


**So here's a new lemon. If you don't like incest or a teenXolderwoman, please return to the previous page. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I make no profit from this.**

**The following story is rated M for mature (17+) readers only. It contains a rather descriptive oral sex scene.**

Morning Wood

"Damn boy is going to be late. He really takes after Minato." Kushina angrily mumbled. The fiery redhead stood outside her 16 year old's bedroom. She contemplated angrily knocking on the door but decided to take a more personal approach. She opened the door wide enough for her to slide in quietly. She quietly closes the door so that her son's screams of terror wouldn't disturb his baby sister's nap. Kushina turns around to face the small bed her son slept on when she came upon an embarrassing sight.

"Oh my," Kushina whispered. She knew her son tends to thrash about in his sleep, causing the bed sheets to roll off of him like they have done today. She also knew the boy likes to usually sleep in his green toad boxers and dog sleeping hat. What she didn't know was that her baby boy was no longer a baby. No, judging by the large meat pole that found its way through the boxers' slit, the boy was more of a man. Just from where she stood, Kushina knew the boy was well equipped, more so than his father.

"Sakura-chan, please don't stop." Kushina was pulled out of her trance when Naruto talked. She turns to face his face to find him still asleep. She had forgotten that the boy was so much like his father, what with the sleep walking and talking. He merely caught her off guard after staring at his erection. She deduced the boy was dreaming of his crush. Kushina turns back to stare at his cock and smirks. 'That girl wouldn't know how to please one as big as you, Sochi. Not like me.' Kushina thought. The busty milf walks over to the foot of the bed and licks her lips in anticipation. 'Now what to do first, I wonder?'

"Oh Sakura-chan, your breasts feel soft on my penis." The boy mumbled. Kushina's smirk grew bigger. She wondered if the boy was imagining the flat pinkette with bigger breasts. Oh, she's going to show him what real breasts feel like. Kushina takes the helm of her shirt and lifts it up over her, revealing her bra-less D-cup breasts. She drops the shirt, making sure it was close by to grab and put on quickly if her son woke up or his father drops by. The redhead beauty places her right knee on the bed slowly. The bed creaks slightly with the additional weight. Seeing as he hasn't woken up from placing just one knee on the bed, Kushina puts the rest of her weight on said bed. The bed creaks louder than before but not even it was loud enough to wake up the boy.

With her kneeling between his legs, Kushina could feel the large flesh pole poking her swaying breasts. Wanting to see how he feels in her hands, Kushina slowly sits up. Once done, she reaches out with one hand and grasps his cock. She slowly pumps him as she mentally compares him to his father. 'Hmm, so much bigger than your father.' Kushina lustfully thought. Her eyes catches a small bit of precum leaking out from his tip. She reaches out with her other hand and picks up the precum with her index finger. She brings the finger to her mouth and sucks the precum off of it. 'Your come even tastes better.'

"Sakura-chan, please!" her son begged. Kushina was slightly irritated of hearing the pinkette's name pop up every so often. She just wanted him to say kaasan in his sleep. The fiery redhead bent her form over his crotch. His penis slid against the small valley between her breasts as the middle aged mother enclosed him with her wondrous globes. She wrapped one hand around her chest, pushing together her breasts as her other hand supported her weight. "Oh Sakura-chan, they're so soft and big." Kushina smirked knowing he was in a way speaking directly to her.

The young mother began motioning up and down on his dick, making sure it stays between her breasts as she rocks back and forth. The boy's moans increase in volume. Kushina was quite lucky her clan was well known for sealing techniques and that she was able to perform some of them like the silencing technique one handed. The technique was often used for interrogations and when searching about in a room. It prevented sound from being heard outside the room coming from within. Today, it served a different purpose.

As the dick slid against her breasts, the boy's cockhead brushed every so often against her chin. "Sakura-chan, blow me." The boy said, thrusting his dick upwards. 'What do you think I was gonna do next?' Kushina mentally said. The woman pushed herself up so that the cockhead was barely jutting out from between her breasts. She pushes her head down till her chin meets her chest. She slowly drops until the cockhead comes into contact with her plush lips. Kushina parts her lips and descends a bit more as the cockhead slips inside her warm, wet cavern. Kushina's tongue twirls around the cockhead, coating it with her saliva. She takes the hand on the bed off of it and slowly pulls back the other arm keeping her breasts secured. She places both hands on either side of her breasts and pushes them together. Grabbing hold of them, Kushina begins to rub her son's cock with her breasts while she sucks on his cockhead.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkkk! You're so good."

'I know.' Kushina kept her eyes on her sochi's sleeping face. From the corner of her eyes, she saw his right hand lift off the bed. Her eyes dart back to his face. Seeing as he was still asleep, Kushina turn her attention back to his hand that had drifted closer to her head. Like the mischievous vixen that she was, Kushina pulls her head back as the cock pops out. Once his hand was close enough, Kushina brings her head close to his hand and let's two fingers, his index and middle fingers, slip in her mouth. Kushina lovingly sucks on his fingers while the boy kept moaning out his crush's name. Whatever. She was the one making him go wild not dream girl. After a minute of suckling on his fingers, Kushina felt the fingers slowly slide out of her mouth. The fingers pulls down her bottom lips as they slide out of her mouth. Once the fingers fully slide out, Kushina moves her head back to face his cock.

'Time for the main course, baby.' Kushina stops her paizuri earning a disappointing whine from the sleeping boy.

"Sakura-chan, why you stop?" the boy whined. Kushina smirked as she grasp hold of half his length. She lowers her head till his tip brushes against her lips. 'Baby, I'm not gonna stop till I get what I want.' Kushina parts her lips and drops her head down, taking the other half of his cock. His moans were sweet music to her ears. She loved that it was her making him feel this way. It certainly wasn't dream-girl. 'Go time.' Kushina pulls her head back, her teeth slightly grazing his cock skin. She stops when only his cock head remain in her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the head a few times before flattening it against the underside of it. Kushina brings her head down till her lips meets her hand. She slowly begins to bob her head back and forth as her hand twists on his cock.

"Oh Kami, Sakura-chan!" the boy yells out as his right hand shoots out and pushes Kushina's head down a bit more. Kushina is forced to let go of his cock as her son forces her to take more of him in her mouth. The boy pushes the milf down till his cock hits the back of her throat. Tears begin to pool in her eyes as her gag reflex hit in. The boy took hold of her hair and pull back causing the redhead to move her head back up. He then quickly pushes her head down. A single tear rolls down Kushina's face as she gags on her sochi's cock. She wasn't crying due to how forceful he was. No, in fact she was rather enjoying it. She was crying due to lack of air. Breathing through her nose wasn't exactly working. Kushina felt movement about in the bed. Looking up, she saw her sleeping son rise from the bed. His upper body rose up first, then with Kushina still latched on to his cock, he stood up on his bed. Kushina adjusted her position to be kneeling before him. Kushina was quite relieve when the boy pulled completely out of her mouth. It gave her a chance to catch her breath.

"Sakura-chan, you're such a naughty girl. I'm gonna come all over your face and tits so that everyone knows you're mine. But first I'm gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." Kushina was quite thrilled with his plan. Sure, she was going to punish him later for his choice of words but right now her mouth and throat were in need of punishing. She saw her son take hold of his cock. Expecting him to immediately begin the face-fucking, Kushina open her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue. She didn't expect the boy to slap her face with his cock. "You're a slut, Sakura-chan."

'Oh Sochi, I know I'm one.' Kushina thought as she was slapped a few more times. 'Just hurry up and put it in!'

"You're my cumdump, now and till you or I die."

'I'll be your everything, sochi. Just. Fuck. My. Mouth. Already.' The boy dickslapped her a few more times before finally giving in to her desires.

"Open wide, Sakura-chan!" Kushina opens her mouth as wide as she could. The boy perfectly guided his dick into her mouth in his sleep. With a few inches in, the boy lets go of his cock. He places both hands on either side of Kushina's head and holds it in place. Kushina knew what the boy was planning just from how he bucked his hips. Kushina closed her lips around his dick as the boy slowly increased his pace. He thrusted in and out other mouth, hitting the back of her throat every time he thrusted forward.

"Guh uh ugh!" Kushina gagged as the boy increases his pace yet again. Kushina was loving the fact she was getting manhandled. Minato never treated her like this when they have sex. He was sweet and gentle. Kushina liked that but she much preferred getting roughly fucked. What Minato couldn't do, she had a shadow clone do with a strap-on. Now, she found the perfect replacement for her clone and with the real deal as well.

"Ugh guh ah ruto!" The boy was loving hearing Kushina's gags, well to be more precise, Sakura's. He sped up again, roughly fucking Kushina's orifice. Globs of spit escape Kushina's lips. Some of it rolled down her lips while large globs dropped on to her exposed chest. What remained on her lower lips were spread on to his cock and balls. Every time the boy fully thrusted in, his sack would smack her chin.

"Sakura-chan, I'm close to coming!" Kushina's eyes grew wide. She did her best to smirk around his cock. The boy sped up one final time. His increased pace and rough fucking caused the incestuous milf to close one eye as her gags echoed around the small bedroom. The boy's nails dug into her skull as his pace began to slow down. "Sakura-chan, here I come!"

The boy thrusted deep in her mouth one last time. Kushina felt the first strings of his warm semen hit the back of her throat. She swallowed what spurted out in her mouth as the boy quickly pulls out and aims at her face. Several strings of come, each smaller than the one before, landed on her face. A few landed on her hair, some covered her closed left eye, while most was on her cheeks and lips. The boy then hunched over and aim his cock at her breasts. He tugged on his cock, making sure the last bit of his come squirted out. Small droplets landed on her chest as the boy whispered out his crush's name.

Kushina watched as her son fell back on his bed. She smiled as her eyes traveled to her breasts. She brings up one hand and with her index finger, spreads the come on her chest around. Her eyes return to rest on her only son while her tongues darts out to lick off the come surrounding her lips.

'I can't wait for tomorrow, Sochi.'

**Author's Note:**

**This is a one-shot I wrote while recovering from a previous injury. I thought about making it a short 4-5 series with different pairs in each chapter but I decided against it. **

**I have a few more lemon stories I'll post up over the next several weeks, all one-shots. Not all of them are Naruto lemon fics. Some are Korra fics, one is a Game of Thrones fic, and a celebrity one. Basically:**

**Korra x Random Guy**

**Daenerys x Random Guy**

**Hinata x Hanabi x 2 Zetsu (takes place during the war)**

**Tsunade x Black Zetsu**

**These are still work in progress with the exception of the GoT fic since that's done. I am hoping to have these up before March 31st since I'll have to return to the university soon. I have another that's done that I'm not sure if I'm going to post it up. It's told from the second person POV. You (Naruto) are forced to watch your girlfriend (Hinata) get it on with a futanari Tsunade. I'm not sure if I'll post it since it might be a bit too lemon heavy for this site. If you guys want it, I'll post it up sometime this week.**

**Oh, and before I go off, I have an update on my other story, Konoha's Lust. I have given up on that story. I don't think I'll ever return to it. If I do, it may just be for one last chapter. **


End file.
